What Happens Now
by masqueradewitch
Summary: Four months after the end of the Oblivion Crisis, the different leaders of the guilds of Cyrodiil converge in Anvil. But a dark figure is watching them. Sequal of sorts to Misunderstandings.
1. The Grey Fox and the Arch Mage

A/N: This is sort of a sequal to my other Oblivion fic. For those watching for my other stories, I have not abandoned them. As always, I am only borrowing Tamirel and it's characters.

Summer in Anvil was Teslina's favorite time of year. This year, the people of Cyrodiil seemed to be celebrating with fervor. The previous ten months had been rife with fear. First the assassination of the Emperor and his sons by the pawns of Dagon, then the destruction of Kvatch, made people think the world was ending. Then, a ray of hope. Rumors of a surviving heir flitted through the cities. Talk of the Hero of Kvatch traveling the countryside gaining support for Bruma to face the Deadra, and how the woman became the Arch Mage of the Mages Guild flew through the country. Teslina grinned as she thought of her friend, Karis. She still remembered when Karis had used Teslina and her sister Verity as guinea pigs for her alchemy potions. The side effects had turned their hair different colors. Teslina sidestepped a group of dancers as she made her way to the castle. Just two months before, she had made this same trip, only with the mission of returning to the Countess a ring from the Grey Fox. That day, the curse on the Grey Cowl had been broken, and Corvus Umbranox had been able to return to his wife's side. At that moment, Teslina had become the head of the Thieves Guild. The difference now was that she could exist in the public eye separate from the Grey Fox. As she approached the castle gates, she grinned inwardly. The countess had not recognized her when she had been there before, but she would know her this time. She walked into the audience hall and bowed before the count and countess.

"Teslina Ormanius, milord and lady. Welcome home, milord." She said, grinning at the pair. Corvus smiled and gave her a hidden wink. Millona's eyes lit up with recognition.

"You and your sister used to sneak into the palace! Corvus and I found several secret passages we didn't know existed thanks to you two. I was very saddened to hear of your parents death, and your sister's disappearance." The countess said. Teslina bowed her head, willing the sadness in her heart to leave.

"My sister has been seen in Bravil and Cheydinhal, milady. I have hope that I will see her again soon. My work takes me all over Cyrodiil." She replied. Verity was her twin, but the pair had different hues in their hair. Teslina's hair had never faded from the purple of Karis' potion, and she always wove blue feathers in her curls. Verity's hair had turned blue black. Shaking herself from her musings, Teslina grinned at the pair.

"I am glad to see you home sir, but I must be off. I wish to say hello to some friends before I return to my duties." She said. Millona bowed her head slightly, while Corvus smiled warmly.

"Oh, did you know, child? The Dibella's Grace is set to arrive in Anvil tomorrow. Will your friend Karis be arriving?" he asked. Teslina's eyes widened in excitement.

"I'll see to it she does!" she cried, turning on her heel and speeding out of the castle. The young woman ran at full speed through the streets, skidding around a turn in the road and bursting into the Mages Guild, coming to a halt panting before Carahil, the Altmer leader of the guildhall.

"Need-message-Grace-home-hurry!" she gasped out at the Altmer woman.

"Teslina, you're running pell-mell around the city again. Felen, Teslina is here! She needs a Restore Fatigue potion again!" Carahil called. The Dunmer alchemist entered the foyer with a smile on his face, potion in hand.

"I thought I heard a familiar slamming of the front door. What is she trying to say this time?" he asked, as Teslina chugged the potion.

"The Dibella's Grace is coming into port tomorrow, and I need to get a message to Karis." She gasped out. Felen brightened at the news, and Carahil immediately penned the note. It was a matter of pride for them that Karis was the new Arch Mage.

"I think she was going to be in the area this week, so she should arrive in time. I promise this will get to her." Carahil said, the note vanishing in a puff of pink smoke. Teslina waved to the mages and bounded out of the guildhall, slamming straight into a solid body, and falling on her rear end.

"OW!" she cried out, letting loose a string of Breton curses.

"I haven't heard those curses since right after the battle for Bruma." A rich voice said. Teslina looked up, rubbing her hip, and took in the Redgaurd man there. He wore a green shirt and brown pants, with leather boots. Strapped to his waist was an Akaviri Katana. Teslina bounced up and grabbed at the star sapphire he wore around his neck.

"Where did you get this? I gave this gem to my best friend when she headed out to join the Arcane University." She demanded. The Redgaurd smiled.

"You must be Teslina then."

"How do you know my name? You were at the Battle of Bruma? Did you get to meet Martin Septim? Did he really turn in a dragon to defeat Dagon? And you still haven't told me where you got my friend's necklace!" Teslina fired the questions faster than she could string her bow. The man blinked for a moment, stunned.

"Baurus, did you get in trouble already?" another voice called, and Teslina swiveled her head to face this new person. He was an Imperial, like her, with dark brown hair cut short and dark blue eyes. He wore a similar outfit to Baurus, except his shirt was red.

"It's fine, Cyrus. I think we just ran into Karis' friend Teslina. Remember, the one with purple hair?" Baurus replied. Teslina's eyes got even bigger.

"You know Karis? That would explain why you have that necklace. How is she? I haven't seen her in almost a year, thought I hope to see her tomorrow when her father gets into port." Teslina said. Baurus grinned at her.

"Karis was the one who brought Martin to our temple near Bruma. I actually came here to meet with her. We have not spoken since the battle in the Imperial City." He said.

"So, do you have any stories about Karis?" Cyrus asked. Teslina's smile grew even bigger.

"For that, we need food. And drinks. Come with me gents. Dinner is my treat!" she said, linking arms with both men and leading them to the nearby inn.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

"She didn't tell us that she had put alocasia fruit in the mix. It changed our hair color permanently!" Teslina giggled. She, Cyrus, and Baurus had been enjoying a fine meal and wine for a few hours while she regaled the two men with tales of her childhood adventures with the red headed Breton. They had also told Teslina of some of Karis' doings at Cloud Ruler Temple.

"I told you she must have done something insane as a student to get that good." Cyrus joked.

"As my teacher said, 'only through experimentation and experience can we become masters'" a feminine voice said behind Teslina. The young Imperial jumped up with a squeal and threw her arms around her old friend.

"Karis! I've missed you!" she cried. The red headed mage laughed and returned her dear friends hug.

"I have missed you as well. I see you have met my fellow Blades." Karis said, clapping a hand to Cyrus' shoulder. Baurus stood and enveloped the Breton woman in his arms, meeting her lips in a passionate kiss. Teslina's eyebrows nearly went into her hairline at the sight.

"Don't be surprised. They have not seen each other in four months." Cyrus said, his eyes twinkling merrily at the sight of the two lovers. Teslina smiled at him.

"It does my heart good to know that she is happy." She replied. Meanwhile, the pair had broken off their kiss to breathe.

"I missed you. The temple isn't the same without you there. Jauffre even misses the smell of your alchemy experiments." Baurus said. Karis held him close, feeling a tear slip down her face.

"I missed you as well. I do not want to be apart from you again." She whispered. Baurus kissed her again, and they sat at the table. Teslina was grinning like a Khajiit on moonsugar.

"What wonderful timing this is. First the Count's return to Millona's side, then you're return home, and tomorrow you're father's ship arrives. I'm sure he will be pleased to hear how you have been. Although, you might want to leave out the part where you were in jail." Teslina said, grinning at the way Baurus' face paled slightly at the mention of Karis' father.

"Don't worry about Father, Baurus. He is an honorable man, and being in service to the Empire will automatically put you into his good graces." Karis said, putting him at ease. After another hour, Karis pulled Teslina off to the side for a private conversation.

"I would like to get a message to the Grey Fox." She said. Teslina froze for a second.

"The Grey Fox is a myth, Karis. Something created by the Imperial Watch." She replied flippantly. Karis calmly held up a blue feather.

"You left this behind when you stole Hromomir's Icestaff. Will you just give him the message that I need to see him? Tomorrow at midnight, in Smuggler's Cove." She said. Teslina's shoulder's sagged in defeat.

"Your meeting will take place." She promised. No need to reveal everything at once.

A/N: Well, I hope you want to hear more. This is kind of my attempt at tying the different quest lines together. Next will be the Fighter's Guild and the Dark Brotherhood. That is of course, if I have any interest


	2. The Listener

A/N: Usual disclaimers apply. Hope you enjoy.

"You are needed in Anvil, Listener." With just six words, the Night Mother had rendered her Listener speechless. Verity blinked, her mouth opening and closing several times in an attempt at speech. She had only been to Anvil once since her first kill. She could still remember the horrid stench of death that permeated the basement of the lighthouse. The Imperial woman gave a little shudder, shaking off the memories like offending raindrops.

"Anvil, Unholy Matron?" she finally managed, gazing up at the statue in the center of Bravil. It was late at night, and even the city watch avoided the statue.

"Yes, dear girl. With the end of the Oblivion Crisis and the death of the Septims, our family is in a precarious position. While the rest of the empire scrambles to find a new ruler, the true power is in the guilds. As such, you will go to Anvil, where the Arch-Mage of the Mage's Guild is meeting with the Grey Fox and the Fighter's Guildmaster. I have heard whisperings that assassins from the Morag Tong are slipping into Anvil to assassinate them and lay the blame at our feet. If the guild leaders deaths are blamed on us, the Imperial Legion will hunt us to the last. You are to protect them from harm."

"I will leave at once, Night Mother, although I feel you underestimate the Arch-Mage. Karis is not the Imperial Champion for her looks." Verity replied. A light chuckle floated from the statue.

"I have heard the rumors that your friend is secretly pregnant by Martin Septim, and that she plans to take the throne." The Night Mother said. Verity immediately burst out laughing, the sound echoing around the empty square.

"I beg your pardons, beloved Mother, but I know Karis. She would not have taken part in the last battle with Dagon had she been with child. Although it is the funniest image I have had in a long time." Verity giggled.

"Perhaps you can ask her when you get to Anvil. I have no qualms with you revealing your identity to your childhood friend. Once you save them, I believe the guild leaders will return the favor by keeping your secret. Good luck, Listener." With this dismissal, Verity turned and found her way to the stables, where her horse, Shadowmere, waited.

"Hello, Shadowmere. We ride for Anvil again. There is no real hurry tonight, though I would like to get there before dawn." Verity said, offering a few nightshade berries to the horse, who happily munched on them. Swinging onto the saddle, Verity's thoughts instantly returned to her teacher, Lucien.

**********************************************************************************************************************************

_Breathing heavily, Verity raced through the highlands, her bare feet hitting the ground with such force she knew she would be bruised and bleeding when she finally stopped. Her blue black hair was streaked with soot, and blood was caked on her face and bare arms. She finally collapsed near an empty campsite, gasping for breath. The night had started innocently enough, with a visit to her parent's home. She had found them in the sitting room with a Khajiit man. Verity had watched in horror as the Khajiit leapt at her parents, slicing them to ribbons with his claws. Turning suddenly, he spotted her standing in the doorway. Cold fury had taken over and she had thrown the first spell that had come to her. The fireball struck the Khajiit and consumed him, quickly followed by the furnishings in the house. Verity had fled the house, only to find a pair of Bosmer carrying shortswords._

_"What's taking him so long? Is it really that hard to kill an old couple and get their jewels?" one whined. The cold fury was replaced by hot rage as Verity slipped through the shadows and drew her dagger. The two idiots didn't even know what hit them as she slit their throats. Hearing the cries of alarm as the city watch came to put out the fire, Verity had simply fled, pushing through the city gate before anyone could notice her. Now, she lay down on a simple pallet, her only thoughts of how exhausted she was._

_She awoke a few hours later with the feeling that someone was watching her. In a second, she bolted upright, throwing out a paralyze spell. The spell fizzled against the shield spell held by the man near the newly lit fire. Breathing heavily, Verity took in the black robes that blended with the shadows._

_"You sleep rather soundly for a murderer." He said. Verity took in his dark brown eyes and angular features. Holding her chin up, she met his eyes bravely._

_"If those idiots were with you, you should seriously consider rethinking your recruitment policies. They deserved to be taken down by an amateur." She said. The man blinked in surprise and laughed._

_"I did not realize you had such a sense of humor. No, I am here because you are a killer, and your deathcraft pleases the Night Mother. She has sent me to recruit you into our family." He said, a smile still gracing his features. Verity raised one dark eyebrow._

_"The Night Mother moves fast. Your spy network must be as good as the Thieves Guild, if not better. So, do I just have to say yay or nay?" she said calmly._

_"There is something of an initiation. You must go to the Inn of Ill Omen, on the road to Bravil. There you will slay a man named Rufio. Once this is done, and when you sleep in a place that I deem secure, I will return to you, bearing the love of your new family. As a token, please accept this. It is a virgin blade, and thirsts for blood." He said, holding out a sheathed blade of ebony. Verity took it in her hand and drew it from the scabbard. The blade was etched with delicate gold tracings, and the word 'Woe' was inscribed onto the hilt. She returned the blade to its sheath and looked up at the assassin. He was staring at her bare feet, streaked with blood and dirt._

_"You never told me your name." she said._

_"May I?" he asked, gesturing at her battered feet. When she nodded, he pushed his hood off, revealing dark brown hair that fell gently around his face. He knelt before her, taking one foot gently in his hand. The warm tingle of a healing spell flowed through her foot, and she sighed softly in relief. He did the same with the other foot, and held out a small pack._

_"My name is Lucien Lachance. These are for you. I hope to see you again soon, Verity." With that, Lucien vanished into a chameleon spell, the wrinkle in the air heading off into the darkness._

_**********************************************************************************************************************************_

Shadowmere whinnied, shaking Verity loose from her thoughts. She looked up, noting the breaking dawn, and the city of Anvil below her. Verity stroked the mare's mane lovingly.

"Thank you Shadowmere. Hopefully, I have time for a bath and some more sleep before tonight's activities." She said, as the horse made it's way down the road to the stables. Verity was unaware of the Figure watching her as she approached the stables, sliding off the dark horse and handing her off to the stable hand. She entered the gate, and the figure smiled.

_Three down, one to go._

A/N: Who could the mysterious figure be? Next chapter will have the Fighter's Guildmaster arrive. Now, please review. I know people are reading, I just don't know if anybody actually likes it.


	3. Fighter's Guild and Musings

A/N: Here we go, the last chapter before everyone converges. Special Thanks go out to DarkRocketX for helping me with a tough decision for the story. Here we Go!

In the early morning hours, a trio of chestnut horses trotted up to the Anvil gates. A tall Argonian woman with green scales flecked with orange and yellow around her eyes dismounted first, followed by a Redgaurd woman and a Dunmer man. The Dunmer ran his hands over his Mohawk, drawing a giggle from the Redgaurd.

"What's so funny, Zathira?" he demanded. Zathira's brown eyes glittered with mirth.

"I know women who are less testy about their hair Modryn." She said, her chainmail cuirass glittering in the morning sun. Modryn glared at their Argonian companion.

"Can you believe the gall of her, Sai?" he grumbled. Sailez simply bared her teeth in a grin.

"You forget Modryn. I grew up with her. I know what she is capable of." She replied. The trio progressed into the city proper, and Zathira made a beeline for the guildhall. Bursting through the door, she grinned as several of the residents jumped.

"Hide the mead, Zathira's back!" Rhano cried out, a wide smile on his face. Zathira came up and clapped him hard on the back, sending him staggering a little.

"Afraid you'll embarrass yourself again?" she shot back, leaning in to give him a hug. Sai had moved off to one side to discuss something with Huurwen. Modyn was whispering something into Llensi's ear, making her blush a brilliant purple.

"Zathira!" a booming Nord voice called out. The next thing she knew, Sten the Ugly had swept her up into a bonecrushing hug. She yelped just as Azzan shoved Sten hard, making him drop her.

"Z's not Vigdis, Sten! And I'm fairly certain that breaking the guildmasters ribs can get you expelled." He said. Zathira glared up at him.

"I believe said guildmaster has final say over someone's expulsion." She snapped. Azzan met her fierce eyes.

"You are correct. I would never dare to presume on your behalf." He said, bowing low.

"Yes, you would. Although I suppose that's why I married you." She replied, pressing against him and meeting his lips. Several catcalls and whistles erupted around the pair.

"Alright, I think we should let the happy couple have their peace. Perhaps we can all use some time to enjoy the festival?" Sai suggested. Sounds of agreement were heard and everyone trickled out, leaving the two Redgaurds alone in the guildhall.

"I missed you." Azzan whispered when they were alone. Zathira smiled warmly at him.

"And I you. I wish I were only here to see you, but I have buisiness. I have been called to a meeting with the Arch Mage tonight. We will be discussing some issue or another about the empire. After that, I am sending Sai off to visit Bruma for a month while you and I take a much needed vacation." She said. Azzan's smile lit up the room, and he swept his wife into his arms, spinning her about.

"That sounds wonderful. Now then, we have several hours, and an empty guildhall. Whatever shall we do?" he asked, carrying her up the stairs while she laughed.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

Teslina sat under a tree near the main city gate, twirling a feather between her fingers. Sensing motion behind her, she glanced over and grinned at Amusei as he fell to his haunches next to her.

"Greetings, my friend." She said brightly. He nodded in reply, eyes roving over the people in the crowd, judging them with a thief's eye. Noting this she lightly smacked him on the shoulder.

"What was that for?" he demanded.

"The Grey Fox has forbidden thieving in Anvil, especially during festival time. So don't even think about it." She warned. Just then, Amusei's eyes brightened, and his tail flicked a little. Teslina glanced over to the Fighter's Guild and saw the rather striking Argonian woman who stepped out with what looked like the entire guildhall.

"She is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen." Amusei sighed. Teslina glanced over at him and laughed.

"All this romance in the air, you would think it was Dibella's Day!" she exclaimed. Her companion looked at her curiously.

"Whatever do you mean? I am simply admiring the wonderful scenery." He replied. Teslina rolled her eyes.

"And I am sure that is what you were doing when I found you in that cell in Skingrad." She commented. Amusei flinched, the memory of the vampire still fresh, even after almost three months.

"I think I've heard of that one. She is a sister of sorts to the new guildmaster of the Fighter's Guild." He said, his eyes still locked on the group as they headed down the street. Teslina stood and stretched.

"The Grey Fox has a meeting tonight in Smuggler's Cove. You are requested as a companion." She said. The Argonian's eyes widened in surprise.

"Not Armande or S'krivva?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I trust you, and so you will be the escort." Amusei brightened at the praise.

"I will meet you there. Shadow hide you." He said.

"Shadow hide you." She replied, watching Amusei walking off in the direction of the Fighter's Guild members. She sighed and leaned back against the tree, letting her thoughts drift. Karis and Baurus were at the docks to greet her father when he arrived, and Teslina was pointedly avoiding the ruin of her parent's home.

"Excuse me, but do I know you?" a voice broke through her thoughts, and she opened her eyes to see a tall Imperial with short brown hair and deep brown eyes gazing down at her. Teslina could feel her thieves instincts jump at the cold, calculating look in the man's eyes. This was a man who had faced death at a regular interval, and had sent it packing.

"I don't think so. I am fairly good at remembering faces, and I can't place yours." She replied, raising a graceful hand to shield her eyes from the sun. As she did, she saw an almost imperceptible trace of sorrow cross his face, before the mask of easy comfort affixed itself.

"My mistake. You do look a lot like someone I knew, but there are definite differences." He said. Teslina sat up straighter.

"Did she have midnight blue hair, maybe a silver bracelet with a charm on it?" she asked, hope coloring her voice.

"I am not sure about the bracelet, but yes her hair did resemble a moon cast shadow." He said. Teslina jumped up in excitement.

"Where did you see her? How long ago? Was she well?" she demanded, and a trace of a familiar amusement crossed the man's face.

"I last saw her up north, near Bruma, nearly three and a half months ago. I am sad to say that at the time, she looked rather grief stricken." He replied calmly. Teslina flopped down onto the stone bench, all hope leeched from her.

"So long ago, she could be anywhere." She whispered. The man regarded her forlorn face for a moment.

"My work takes me all over Cyrodiil. If I should find her again, would you like me to give her a message?" he asked, almost kindly. Teslina nodded, pulling a feather from her hair.

"Tell her that I never gave up hope that she was alive, and that she can find me in the Imperial City or here." She replied, offering the feather. The man took it, and pocketed it with a bow. Teslina almost smiled at the theatricality of it, but her senses were still prickling.

"I have no doubt that I will see her again, and I will deliver your token madam." He said.

"Teslina. The woman is my sister Verity. I thank you for your kind offer sir." She said politely.

"You may call me….Luke." he replied, as he headed down the street. As he weaved through the people, Teslina felt her muscles relax. A false name, those dangerous eyes, and Teslina would have bet her Grey Cowl he had several weapons hidden in his clothes. Standing slowly, she moved down the street, heading back to the inn, suddenly feeling worn down from the apparent tizzy of couples around her. _By the Nine, is everyone in love but me?_ She thought, reaching the inn and trudging up to her room. Once their, she threw herself on the bed and closed her eyes. As she drifted off to sleep, she thought she heard the muted weeping of a woman in her sleep.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

The dream was never the same. Sometimes she made it to Applewatch in time to save Lucien, others she reached the farm in time to hear his screams of pain. This time, she stood before the Night Mother's statue, facing her beloved Speaker. He was holding her in his arms as she trembled in fear.

"The Black Hand will try to finish me off, but I fear that the traitor has far worse aims. He has been picking off the members of my Sanctuary for a reason. My fear is that he will try to kill you, and leave me for last. I could not bear it, if you died while I was unable to save you." He whispered, his breath hot against her hair. Verity's grip tightened on him, the sobs threatening to escape.

"My life is yours, Speaker. Anything you require I will do. Ask for my heart and I will carve it from my chest." She declared. Lucien laughed softly, the sound reverberating through his chest, making her skin tingle.

"What is the one lesson I have always tried to impart on you?" he asked gently, cupping one cheek with his gloved hand.

"'Don't die for your gods, make the other guy die for his.'" She quoted, and he smiled, leaning forward to press a kiss to her lips, almost gently.

"That's my girl." He whispered, slowly fading from existence. Tears began to slide down her face as the scene changed to Applewatch, Shadowmere heaving in great breaths as she raced for the door.

"Lucien." She breathed, opening her eyes and looking around the room. It was dark, the waning moons giving off a feeble light. Sliding her eyes closed, she could almost detect a faint trace of sandalwood in the room. Rising from the bed, she cast a spell at the tub, filling it with ice, then melting it with a fire spell. She stepped into the warm water, thinking hard as she scrubbed. If the Morag Tong were plotting against the Brotherhood, she would have to be very careful. She climbed out of the tub and began to dress in her Black Hand Robes. Across from the inn, a shadowy figure watched through the window as she donned her robes and buckled her dagger around her waist. He slipped even deeper into the shadows when she opened her window and climbed out, leaping over the rooftops with the grace of a Khajiit, making her way to the docks and beyond. The figure watched her carefully, a cold and calculating light in his eye as he began to follow her.

_Just a little longer, and all will be revealed._

A/N: Well, that's it for this time! Next chapter is the actual meeting between The four guilds, and the assassins among them all are revealed. Reviews are better than gold, and again, Thank you DarkRocketX!


	4. The Meeting

A/N: Now it all comes together. Still don't own it.

Karis cast a series of magelights around the cove, letting the soft lavender light spill over the rough hewn walls. Baurus stood nearby, watching the shadows.

"Relax. This is a peaceful meeting. It's not like assassins are waiting to kill us." She said, trailing a hand down his spine. He turned and gathered her into his arms.

"I understand, and I trust you, it's just…." He trailed off, again glancing about.

"Something feels off." She finished. He nodded and they both turned to the door as a creak was heard. The door to the outer walls of the castle was still shut.

"Rule number One; When someone is waiting for you, never use the front door." A feminine voice said through the darkness. Karis turned to see an Argonian man standing next to a woman wearing a familiar gray cowl.

"I thought the Gray Fox was a man." Baurus said, and the woman's mouth twisted up in a grin.

"Rule number Two; misdirection can save your life. This is Amusei, my faithful guardian and messenger." She introduced. Amusei nodded his dark scaled head at the pair.

"I am Arch Mage Karis, and this is my beloved, Baurus of the Emperor's Blades." Karis responded.

"Dibella's blessings on you both. May I ask why you requested this meeting?" the Gray Fox asked, perching on a nearby rock, while Amusei crouched down next to her.

"To be honest, another requested the meeting." Karis replied. Just then, the door to the cove opened, and a Redgaurd couple entered the cove.

"Arch Mage, I am Zathira. This is my husband, Azzan." The woman introduced.

"Greetings Guildmaster. This is my beloved, Baurus, and I'm sure you recognize the Gray Fox." Karis replied. Zathira's eyebrows rose as she took in the Imperial woman in the cowl and the Argonian man crouched at her side.

"Lex would be fuming if he knew you were here. Though that's probably why you requested this meeting in Anvil." She commented. Both the other women frowned in confusion.

"The Arch Mage asked for the meeting." The Gray Fox said.

"I received a letter from you asking that I contact the Gray Fox and arrange this meeting." Karis said to Zathira. Azzan and Baurus drew their weapons and began looking around, as did Amusei and the women.

"Something's not right." Amusei muttered as the Gray Fox searched the corners of the room, looking for someone hiding in the shadows. Her cowl was enchanted to detect life around her, but she saw nothing.

"We've been set up." Zathira spat, drawing her enchanted blade. Sensing movement behind her, she spun, her blade cutting into a sudden attacker. A blur of movement to the group's left had them staring at a figure in black robes pinning a small Dunmer to the wall by his throat.

"Did Eno truly think to send one of his assassins into my territory without the Night Mother being aware? Did you truly expect us to allow you to eliminate the leaders of the guilds and take the blame without a fight?" the woman hissed. Grunting, the man kicked out, catching her in the chest, sending her flying back. The hood of her robes fell back, revealing a mass of midnight blue curls.

"Verity!" the Gray Fox and Karis cried out simultaneously. The pair looked at each other for a moment, then focused on the fight between assassins. Verity drew her blade and launched herself at the Dunmer. He flicked a hand, and sent her flying back with a powerful telekenisis spell. Giving a shout, several more dark clothed figures appeared out of nowhere.

"They're vampires! Be careful!" Verity cried out. Karis quickly called fire spells to her hand, blasting several of the vampires as they tried to swarm over Baurus and Azzan. Zathira was easily cutting through the few around her, the creatures bursting into flames with her strikes. The Gray Fox was standing before Amusei, firing arrows into the vampires as fast as she could, while the Argonian trembled. Verity looked at the leader and threw her Blade of Woe at him. He caught it by the hilt and flicked it right back at her with blinding speed. Knowing she would never catch it in time, she closed her eyes.

_I'm coming Lucien. I'm sorry I failed your lessons._ She thought, waiting for death to embrace her.

"I think you need a refresher on my most important lesson, Verity." His silky voice whispered in her ear. Eyes bolting open, Verity took in the dark brown eyes of her beloved Speaker, holding her dagger in his hands. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she stamped down the joy in heart for the moment.

"Excuse me for a moment, Speaker." She said formally, taking her blade from his hand. Moving faster than any would have thought possible, she pinned the Dunmer to the wall, her blade forced through his sternum to the hilt.

"Perhaps the lesson need not be repeated." Lucien's teasing tone drifted to her, drawing a wicked grin to her lips.

"If even a trace of the Morag Tong shows up in Cyrodiil again, I will wipe you all from the face of Nirn." She spat, drawing her blade from his chest, watching with satisfaction as his body crumbled to dust. Karis came forward and waved her hand, a telekinesis spell drawing the ashes into a small jar she had found.

"I think the Tong's leader might like these back. At least as a lesson before the Imperial Legion storms in and takes them down." She said dryly. Verity sheathed her blade and turned to face Lucien, who stood near Amusei and the Gray Fox, his arms crossed lazily across his chest. She strode forward and slapped him across the face, hard.

"That is for letting me think you were dead, and that I was all alone." She slapped him again. "That is for waiting this long to reveal yourself to me." She snapped, then grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him close, her mouth crashing into his fiercely. Lucien slid his arms around her waist, pulling her close and returning her kiss with fervor. When they broke apart for air, he gazed down into her shimmering green eyes.

"And that was…?" he breathed, and she smiled faintly.

"That was for being alive, and not giving Bellemont the satisfaction of taking you from me." She whispered. Someone cleared their throat, and the pair looked up. Zathira was calmly cleaning her sword, while Azzan and Baurus looked over the remains of their enemies, making sure they were well and truly dead. Karis and the Gray Fox stood side-by-side, arms crossed, gazing expectantly at Verity.

"Nearly eight months we feared you were dead, and you couldn't even be bothered to just send a note saying, 'I'm still alive'?" Karis asked calmly.

"And now we find out that you became an assassin?" the Gray Fox added, her tone calm, accepting.

"Actually, she is the Listener. Our beloved Night Mother speaks directly to her." Lucien said, a trace of pride in his voice. Karis smiled slightly.

"Who'd of thought, the Terrible Trio would become the leaders of three of the guilds of Cyrodiil?" she said, as the Gray Fox pulled her cowl from her head, her royal purple curls tumbling down past her shoulders.

"Where's Amusei?" Zathira asked, noticing the Argonian's absence.

"Sending off a message to Morrowind for me." Teslina replied. Verity slipped from Lucien's arms and flung her arms around her twin. Teslina hugged her back as tightly as she could.

"I'm sorry. I had so much to deal with these last few months, I didn't want to put you in danger." Verity whispered. Teslina smiled and looked her sister in the eye.

"I knew you were alive. My information network let me know you had been in Cheydinhal and Bravil. I kept hoping I would run into you eventually." She replied.

"Well, this was the most fun I've had at a meeting in a while." Zathira chirped, sheathing her blade.

"Zathira, your idea of fun involves Ayleid ruins, zombies, and skeletons being blasted into dust." Azzan remarked.

"I know, and you love it just as much. Now then, we have a vacation to prepare for. Arch Mage, Listener, Fox." She said, grinning as she led her husband from the cove. Baurus shook his head and encircled Karis' waist with his arm.

"Are all your reunions like this?" he asked.

"So far? Yes." Karis replied, causing Teslina to giggle.

"I'm afraid we must cut this meeting short. My Listener and I have many things to discuss, and I'm afraid that the family business simply will not wait." Lucien said, his hand snaking around Verity's middle. Pressing a kiss to her twin's cheek, Verity allowed Lucien to lead her from the cove. Teslina smiled a little sadly.

"What's wrong, Tes?" Karis asked. The Imperial gave a half hearted shrug.

"I'll be fine. Goodnight you two." She said, heading out the door of the cove. Baurus turned and pulled Karis into his arms fully.

"How long do you have until Jauffre needs you back at the temple?" Karis asked.

"About that. Jauffre has decided that the Blades will return to our origins as a monastic order now that we have no emperor to protect. Several of us have moved over to the Fighter's Guild or the Imperial Legion. I, on the other hand, have gone freelance. I was hoping to offer my services to the Arcane University. Maybe as a guard for a certain redhead mage who never stays in the city?" he said, pressing his lips to the sensitive spot above her eyebrow.

"I think that could be arranged. It would be a very intensive position, including nights, weekends, holidays. Most couldn't handle it." She said.

"I'm confident in my staying power. Although I might have to prove it."

"Let's move our negotiations back to the inn." Karis said, pressing a searing kiss to his lips, and sashayed out. Baurus grinned after her.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." He remarked, before hurrying to catch up with her.

A/N: Hee Hee, I've been reading to much Iron Man, Karis and Baurus were starting to sound a little like Tony and Pepper. BUT WAIT, THERE'S MORE!! I have a couple more chapters left. I would love some more reviews. The next chapter will be dedicated to DarkRocketX


	5. Lucien and Verity

A/N: Okay, here is the next chapter. This one is dedicated to DarkRocketX for helping me decide that Lucien needed to survive.

As they walked along the darkened streets of Anvil, Verity realized that Lucien was leading her not to the inn, but to the large Benirus Manor. She balked as they approached, and Lucien faced her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his arm drawing her close.

"It's haunted." She whimpered, staring at the imposing house. For nearly seventy years, the children of Anvil had told each other the stories of how old man Benirus had been attacked by the Mages Guild and the place had been haunted ever since. The story was cemented by the fact that wails could be heard from inside at night. Lucien laughed softly, brushing her hair out of her face gently.

"Not anymore. Although, it did take a trip to the Imperial City to scrounge up the sneaky fetcher that sold the place to me to break the curse." He said. Verity looked up at him, eyebrow raised.

"The fearsome Lucien Lachance, was conned?" she asked, a teasing lilt in her voice. Lucien pulled her into the house as he gave off a low growl. Once inside, Lucien pressed her against the wall, his mouth crashing onto hers hungrily. Verity moaned with pleasure as his hands deftly undid the clasps of her robes and belt. With a sudden burst of agility, she slipped behind him and hurried up the stairs to the master bedroom. Lucien reached her just as she stepped into the room, sweeping her into his arms. She threw her head back and laughed, a silken sound that trailed down his spine like water. Moving blindly, he felt his knees hit the edge of the bed and they toppled onto it, lost in a sea of blood red satin and black robes. His lips found hers again, and her fingers found the clasp of his robes, puling them over his shoulders. He pulled back and gazed down at her.

"My dear Listener. Beloved Silencer. Sweet Verity." He breathed. With a flick of his fingers, her robes were pushed open, and his mouth was upon her. Verity gasped and arched her back, pressing her body against his. Desire shot through his body, and he groaned as she ground her hips against him.

"I wish you could have seen Bellemont's final moments. He took such a long time to die. I paid him in kind for every wound he gave you. The Night Mother was very pleased with the show." Verity said as she rolled into Lucien's arms. He pulled her close, freeing her from the last of her clothes.

"Let's not speak of the traitor. For now, all that matters is you and me." He whispered, pressing against her. She ran her hands against his broad chest and nodded.

"How did you know about the meeting between the guilds?" she asked.

"The Gray Fox is not the only one who utilizes the information that the beggars are privy to. I have been here since you were named Speaker after my apparent death. The beggars network began whispering of a plot to frame the Brotherhood for the deaths of the guild leaders. So I did the only thing I could think of." Lucien ran a hand up and down her bare arm.

"What did you do?" she asked, leaning closer and pressing a kiss to his throat. He smiled slightly.

"I prayed to the Night Mother, and told her of the Morag Tong plot. She came to me herself, just as she did before the Black Hand ambush." He replied. Verity propped herself up on her elbow and looked him in the eye.

"How did you do it? How did you fool the Hand into believing you dead?" she asked quietly. Lucien's hand drifted down to her side, to the scar that curved along her hip.

"Do you remember your first contract?" he asked. She frowned at the memory, and nodded.

**********************************************************************

_Getting into the ship had been easier than she had thought. Just slip into an open crate and let them load her into the cargo hold. After the crew had gone to bed, she slipped silently through the decks, thanking the Night Mother that the spells she bought from that idiot M'raaj-Dar had sold her had not fizzled. Reaching the door of the captain's cabin, she slipped free her lockpick and went to work. The lock was flimsy, and opened with minimal effort. Slowly, she eased open the door and crept up to the bed where the snoring drunkard lay. Carefully, almost reverently, she drew her dagger, and slipped it between the pirate's ribs. His eyes snapped open in surprise, and she smiled coldly._

_"Say hello to Sithis for me." She hissed, shoving the blade farther in. A groan escaped his lips, and his body convulsed, an arm and leg slamming against the wall. Cursing under her breath, Verity pulled her hood over her hair and swiftly removed any valuables from the body and moved to the door to the balcony. It was here that her luck seemed to run out. The lock was rusted shut, and the key would not turn. Letting loose a stream of curses that she had learned from the crew of Rolan Vissette's ship, she kicked the door viciously. The wood creaked, but held fast. A pounding at the door to the ship made her freeze for a moment._

_"Captain? Captain, we heard a noise, are you alright?" a voice from the other side called. Swearing again, she threw a disintegrate spell at the lock and kicked again, the metal cracking this time. Two more well placed kicks, and the lock was destroyed. Just as she wrenched the door open, she heard the inner door burst open._

_"Assassin! Stop him!" the first mate's vice cried. Verity leapt onto the balcony, and her luck fumbled again. One of the pirates had drawn his bow, and the arrow found a gap in her armor. Crying out in pain, she fell into the dark water of Lake Rumare. Thinking quickly, she reached down and broke off the shaft of the arrow, leaving about an inch near her skin. She also pressed a water breathing spell to her own chest, letting all the air in her lungs escape, hopefully making the pirates think she was dead. Kciking forward, she swam along the bottom of the lake to the far shore. When she finally broke the surface, she was exhausted. Crawling up the bank, she sat back on her heels, reaching blindly for the arrow. Gripping tightly, she yanked hard, the arrowhead wrenching free with a sickening noise. She barely swallowed the scream that rose in her throat, and fell forward. Rolling onto her back, she gazed up at the twin moons and took a slow breath. The damage was bad, and Verity had never learned enough Restoration magicka to heal the wound. As her vision began to grow fuzzy, a black hooded figure appeared in her view._

_"Was a single pirate too much for you?" he asked in a teasing tone. Drawing up the last of her energy, she grinned cheekily at him._

_"Bite me, Lucien." She whispered, slipping into blackness. When she next awoke, she lay in a small tent, with a crackling fire outside. Slowly, she sat up, the rough blanket sliding along her skin. She looked down and realized she was naked. With a little gasp she pulled the blanket back up, pressing it to her chest just above her breasts. Lucien's face appeared in the opening of the tent._

_"How are you feeling?" he asked softly. She looked around for her armor._

_"Confused." She whispered, her voice husky with sleep. He smiled slightly._

_"I had to remove your armor to treat your wounds. I never would have thought you had a tattoo." He said, grinning a little. Verity's face burned crimson as her fingers found the small tattoo of her birthsign, the Thief, near her heart. She and her sister had gotten them for their eighteenth birthday._

_"It was my sister's idea. Teslina always could talk me into anything." She chuckled at the thought of her sister, purple hair bobbing as she pleaded with Verity._

_"Do you miss her?" Lucien asked suddenly. Verity nodded, looking down at the ground._

_"She is my twin. Though she would do better in the Thieves Guild. I could see her running that guild very quickly." She replied. Lucien reached over and lifted the blanket slightly, causing her to jump._

_"I have to check your wound. I've been a gentleman so far. Have a little faith." He said, brown eyes meeting green. She shifted, allowing him to check her wound. The bandage was stained red._

_"You made it a little worse when you yanked the arrow out. This will hurt." He said. Verity stared him in the eye._

_"Just do it." She snapped, gritting her teeth. Lucien smirked a little, and pressed his lips to hers fiercely. She was so surprised she dropped the blanket, her hands sliding up his chest. Lucien pulled the bandage away quickly, a healing spell on his fingertips easing the hurt. The entire time, their lips never parted. Verity found herself kissing him back, her hands at his neck and pulling him closer. Lucien's hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her to him as he rolled onto his back. Heated kisses led to heated embraces, and hours later they lay in a haze of pleasurable exhaustion. Verity lay her head on his chest, her fingers tracing patterns on his skin._

_"Why were you here?" she whispered. Lucien's arm tightened around her._

_"Someone has been targeting the members of our sanctuary, past and present. I was worried that you would be next. So I watched as you traveled to the city. It seems luck was on your side tonight." He replied. Verity tightened her grip on him._

_"Whoever it is, they are in serious trouble if they try to take me out. My best friend is a powerful mage, and she taught me some really good spells." Verity replied smugly. Lucien sat up, pulling her upright._

_"The Night Mother speaks to our Listener, but sometimes, she deigns to whisper in the ear of her favored children. That night we met, she called to me, told me where to find you. You and I are meant to bring the Brotherhood to a new era. You must promise me that if ever you find yourself alone, if the traitor seems to have taken all of us from you, never lose hope. Have faith that I will return to you. The Night Mother guides our actions, and she will decide when the time is right." He said. Verity never noticed the spell that Lucien pressed into her skin, draining the energy from her. Her eyes closed and she fell against Lucien's chest. He pressed a kiss to her hair._

_"Sleep well, sweet Verity."_

************************************************************************

"I swore then that I would return to you. It's amazing, the kind of glamours one can get away with when people want to see what you show them. A silenced bandit was my stand in that night. A rather clever ruse, if a bit simplistic." He said, capturing one of her curls between his fingers.

"Indeed. I can't wait to see the look on Arquen's face when you and I stroll into the sanctuary." Verity said, grinning wickedly. Lucien returned the smile, and rolled over, pinning the young Listener to the bed.

"Maybe in a few days." He growled.

A/N: Grrrr, I just can't write smut! So, this will have to do. Now I know that Lucien is a little OOC, but it's hard to determine his character from the four short conversations you have with him. So, I guessed. Tell me what you think, and I might add some fluff for Teslina and Karis too.


	6. Author's Note

This is a notice of my intent to start working on my stories again, but I need help! I would really appreciate it is I could get a few offers to help me get some ideas flowing for these stories, because I am stuck, and I can't seem to get things flowing on these stories. If there is anybody willing to send me ideas, pleasedo so in a PM. I will do my best to respond, and all those who help will get credit in the respective stories.


End file.
